The Surprise Evening
by OtakuPerv2000
Summary: Francis decides to surprise Arthur with an evening to remember...


Arthur was in a warm bath after a long day, relaxing his muscles as he soaked up the water with a soft sigh. He jumped up slightly when he heard a doorbell ring, not expecting anyone to visit him. Tilting his head in confusion, he got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist before heading downstairs to open the door, finding a blonde haired Frenchman waiting outside. "Francis?"

Francis' eyes widened at the sight of Arthur half-naked. "Bonjour, mon cher. Is there any particular reason why you are dressed the way you are? Or is it that you were just eager to see me?" Arthur shot a small glare at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "No, of course not! You interrupted my bath time. Do you need anything or do you want to come inside while I change?" He asked, blushing.

Francis smirked at England's suggestion. "Or I could help you change, mon cher?" Arthur scoffed at the other's words, reaching out to slap his arm. "In your dreams, frog! Just wait on the couch and I'll be down again soon..."

Francis sighed dramatically in resignation. "Of course, mon cher." Francis draped himself on Arthur's couch, and began plotting ways to convince Arthur to let Francis take him out for a date. Arthur gave Francis an "I'm watching you" look before rushing up the stairs, careful of his towel around his waist. Once he reached his room, he sifted through his closet, pulling out his normal attire of a white dress shirt, green sweater-vest and tan pants.

France gently padded up the stairs, making sure to be quiet. He opened the door an saw England's back turned, and his clothes laying on the bed. He quickly switched out the attire chosen for a tuxedo he had brought along. He then snuck downstairs, and changed into his own tuxedo.

Arthur hadn't a clue that Francis had sneaked up the stairs without him knowing. When he turned around and saw that his outfit was changed with a tuxedo, he raised a brow and flushed, but put it on. What was that frog's plan now? He would have to find out and see for himself. He headed down the stairs, curious to see what he would find.

Within the time England was upstairs changing, Francis had quickly gotten to work. He had dimmed the lights of the living room, lit up a bunch of scented candles, set up to glasses and a wine bottle on the table, and as a final touch, sprinkled rose petals everywhere. He sat perched on the dining table, swirling his glass of wine in his hand. "Care to join me for some wine?"

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise at what he saw; the dimmed lights, scented candles, two glasses and a bottle of wine on the table. He blushed and looked at Francis who was also dressed up in a tuxedo. "Francis...f-fine, I suppose some wine wouldn't hurt." He mumbled, walking over to him.

Francis smiled, his plan had worked! He placed his glass down, and poured some Chardonnay into Arthur's glass. All that was left was to get Arthur drunk... "Veux-tu du fromage avec ton vin, ma fleur?"

Arthur watched Francis pour some wine into his glass and took it, giving him a small smile. "No cheese, thank you. The wine is just fine for me." He said, sipping the liquid lightly but continuously.

Francis walked Arthur to the couch, and took a seat. pulling Arthur down with him. He placed his arm over Arthur's shoulder, sipping his wine. "So mon cher, how is the wine? It is one of the finest wines in my cellar." Arthur allowed himself to be led over to the couch, taking a seat beside Francis. He hummed softly at the taste of the alcohol, it being sweeter than normal. "I hate to admit it, but it's good." He commented, grinning over at him. Francis poured some more wine into Arthur's glass, smiling at his compliment. "Well of course it's good, it's French!"

Arthur sighed softly as more wine was filled into his glass, easily downing one drink after the other until he started feeling tipsy. "Y'know, French stuff isn't all too good in my opinion. British is the best!"

Francis grinned as he sensed a slight slur in Arthur's otherwise flawless British accent. "Have you ever tasted your food, Arthur? It's worse than the merde that Alfred eats! Now, French food is truly the height of culinary arts." Francis dropped his voice to a husky whisper. "Though, I must say, British men sure are irresistible."

Arthur hummed happily to himself as he demanded for more wine, needing more of it in his system. "Of course I've tasted my own food, frog! It's not...*hic* that bad. French food isn't the bessst." He slurred, shaking his head. He blushed lightly when he listened to the other, licking his lips. "Ya think so? I've never fucked myself before." He laughed.

France grinned at Arthur's bold statement, knowing it wouldn't be long until Arthur was putty in his hands. He had to be careful that Arthur didn't pass out though. He poured Arthur one last glass, and placed the empty bottle on the table. "Nor have I, but I would love to, mon cher." France whispered seductively.

Arthur grinned at Francis when he poured him the last glass of wine, more than happy to finish it off. At this point, he was practically drunk, so he wouldn't remember anything they would do after this. He laughed at the other when he whispered to him. "You want to fuck yourself? You're so funny!" He said, leaning against the others shoulder.

Francis chuckled at England's statement. "I wouldn't mind doing that too, but it is you who I currently want to fuck, mon amour."In one quick movement he unabashedly picked the man up and made it so that he was straddling Francis. He grinned devilishly as Arthur

Arthur tried to wrap his mind around fucking oneself, but it was difficult when everything was hazy. "You want to fuck me? Then I wanna fuck you too." He giggled, gasping in surprise when he was picked up and made to straddle Francis. He blushed and looked down at him with lustful eyes.

Francis began peppering Arthur's neck, then harshly bit down and sucked. His hands slid up Arthur's suit and began rubbing circled into his lower back. Arthur moaned softly when kisses were placed on his neck, then gasped once a spot was harshly bitten down on, his hands moving up to run through Francis's hair.

Francis pulled back to admire the bruise forming on Arthur's pale neck. He then began sucking at Arthur's jaw, teasingly close to the man's lips. Francis's hands began undressing Arthur, pulling off his tuxedo jacket and unbuttoning the white shirt underneath. Arthur stretched his neck out slightly to give the other more room, blushing at the bruise he felt. He bit his lips when his jaw was kissed but not his mouth."Come on, Francis, kiss meeee!" He whined, letting his tuxedo jacket get pulled off and his white shirt unbuttoned.

Francis smirked at Arthur's needy tone. "As you wish, mon ange sexy." He placed his lips upon Arthur's, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Meanwhile, his hands pulled off Arthur's shirt and began roaming England's chest. He gently pinched one of Arthur's pale nipples.

Arthur looked at Francis, grinning when he gave him what he wanted. He kissed him back, moaning softly when a tongue slipped into his mouth. He held the man closer to him, slowly grinding his hips against his crotch. He groaned when one of his nipples were pinched, the sensation feeling strange when drunk.

Francis groaned at Arthur's actions. He pulled away from their kiss, panting slightly. "Shall we take this somewhere more private, say, the bedroom?"

Arthur grinned when he heard the groan. He looked at the other and nodded his head. "Sounds good to me...lets go."

Francis didn't need to be told twice. He picked Arthur up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom.

**So... My first Hetalia fanfic! Tell me if you want me to continue the lemon in the comments.**


End file.
